The Beginnings: Book Thirteen Water
Faster. You need to run faster. ''His breath was visible, freezing in mid air, his legs were weak and he was so desperatley thirsty he could collapse, but he kept going pushing himself further. ''You've gotten slow, old man. He thought to himself. He was on a mission sent by the General Helena Purple to inform the First Spinjitzu Master of an upending Nightmare Revolution Attack, however the trail had run dry. He was now in the bleak tundra of the Frozen Wastelands running low on food and energy, he just hoped he could reach the First Spinjitzu Master before it was too late. Faster. You need to run faster. '' Slow and steadily Kopi approached the hare, crossbow concealed. She was a deadly shot and there was no any doubt that she would make the shot, but deep down she felt wrong having to kill the animal. However, she reminded herself that she would starve without this food. The Frozen Wastelands were scarce, so she and Li Wei were building up a stock of food for the long journey back south. With the hare in her sight Kopi inched forward, when suddenly something out of the corner of her eye distracted her. She headed closer to the distraction and found an alarming scene. A man with blue lips and frost covering his face was curled up underneath a purple blanket. Not hesitating Kopi heaved the surpringsly light man over her shoulder and began the trek back to Glacia's home. "Kopi, we were beginning to worry-oh my gracious goodness, what on the face of this earth have you got there?" Glacia exclaimed "I found him, in the tundra." Kopi replied curtly Glacia rushed to Kopi and lifted the man off her shoulders and began work. She quickly drew all the ice off his face and out of his lungs. She withdrew the hypothermia and brewed him a special tea. Slowly he began to open his eyes. He coughed a bit then taking a brief look around he whispered "Where is the First Spinjitzu Master?" "He's out hunting" Kopi answered "But I'm his student and this is one of his Elemental Masters." "Good. My name is Argentus, I'm a messager for Commander Helena Purple, do you know her?" "Not very well" said Kopi "But if it's urgent you can still trust me." "Yes, it's incredibly urgent." He said strongly "Helena has been monitoring the movements of the Nightmare Revolution and she has found that they are heading by the masses to a dense jungle in the south of Ninjago, from what we know in search of some king of weapon." Glacia took a sharp inhale "Yuma. They're after poor Yuma again, she's probably gone to the jungle to protect herself." ''"''Li Wei is still out hunting, but once he returns I'm sure he'll want to leave immediatly. I'll get packing." Commented Kopi Kopi was correct, as soon as Li Wei got Argentus' message he began formulating how to get to the labyrinth. Glacia soon gave them news that only a days' journey away there was a small trading port where she informed Li Wei that maybe he could find a boat to take them back south to the labyrinth. When asked if she would come find Yuma, Glacia replied as much as Yuma may need a familiar face, her tribe needed a healer more. Argentus, Li Wei, and Kopi then set out to the port. Argentus way ahead, Li Wei and Kopi trying to keep up. Upon arriving at the port a day later the group, save Argentus, were exhausted, but they continued. The port was bustling despite the frigid weather and they set out to find a south-bound trader. ''Surely one of these people will help us, in fact they'd probably love to help us. We're saving Ninjago! ''Kopi assumed. However she was terribly mistaken. Again and again came the response 'Oh, sorry too busy' or 'I'd love to, but I'm not headed south' and even 'Nope, I don't want to do it'. They were beginning to get discouraged when Argentus returned with exciting news "According to that woman over there" he pointed "There's a guy here heading south and he is totally up for an adventure." Li Wei and Kopi eagerly followed Argentus over to a sleek wooden boat with enormous blue sails--it was a boat built for speed. Out on the dock there was a young man polishing the boat's sides. Kopi felt a flutter in her chest which she tried to suppress, but there was no denying this guy was handsome. He wasn't very tall, about average, but he was strong and lean. Across his left arm were several tattoos. His hair was deep chesnut with streaks of light brown and his eyes were a beautiful shade of sky blue. Li Wei spoke first "Are you Titus? We were told you were up for an adventure." "Adventure?" Titus' eyes lit up "Of course. Are you all a group? What are your names? Where am I taking you to? Sorry I'm so eager, it's, just, the sea is in my blood and exploring it is my passion." "Understandable." Li Wei said "And as for your questions. Yes. Li Wei, Argentus, and Kopi. The labyrinth on the southwest of Ninjago." "Wonderful, I've been there before. It's gorgeous, definitely won't disappoint for your vacay...vacation." "Actually this is not a vacation, we're on important business from Commander Helena Purple." Argentus cut in. "Well if it's so urgent, them what are you waiting for? Climb aboard." The boat was excptionally fast. Kopi marvelled at the the water and the fish that swam near the hull of the boat. Life on the ship was quite enjoyable. Titus was always the first one up in the morning and last one to go to sleep at night, he was enthusaistic, energetic, and always had an endless stream of questions. Argentus, despite his high military rank, had a great sense of humor and plenty of stories to tell about his journeys as a messenger. Kopi, when not training with Li Wei, relaxed and took in the breathtaking nautical scenery. The only one who was not enjoying the boat ride was Li Wei who was uncharacteristically tense and restless. When not pacing or training Kopi he was himself training which was in itself a wonder to behold. As their third day aboard the boat drew to a close Titus announced that in two days they would land on the Southwest coast. That night, however, plans changed. It began to rain and storm. Titus dropped anchor and informed everyone to stay indoors for the night. Kopi couldn't sleep with the boat rocking, so against what Titus had said she headed above deck to where she found Li Wei standing drenched with rainwater staring off the side of the ship. "What are you doing Kopi?" he asked in a sharp voice "I couldn't sleep, better question what are you doing. I'm worried about you, you haven't been you lately." Kopi said quietly Li wei remained quiet for a long time before taking a deep breath turning to Kopi and saying "This may be it." "It for what" Kopi questionned "Our journey. We are meeting the Nightmare Revolution head on very soon. Once they are vanquished our quest is done. we will be at peace once more, the search for the Elemental Masters will be over." "But...no...there ae more elements like..." "Kopi we have accomplished something great. Poison, sound, form, earth, smoke, light, wind, lightning, metal, gravity, ice, mind." "Mind?" Kopi did not remember a master of the mind "Nera. Not one of my elemental masters, she gained those powers herself." "Oh. But still we're not done I feel it." Kopi furthered Li Wei was about to retort when the storm kicked up and out of nowhere came a giant rolling wave. Kopi screamed, but her cries were drowned out by water. The boat had capsized. It seemed like an eternity before Kopi resurfaced, she had been caught underwater held back by the waves, when out of nowhere a pair of strong arms hoisted her from the sea. "Are you okay?" Titus asked, very concerned "Where's Li Wei?" Was all Kopi said "He's fine, he's over there, BRACE YOURSELVES!" Titus yelled. Another huge wave came rolling over, Kopi covered her head, but instead of water there was a rush of warmth and fresh air. Li Wei had cast a force field around them all. "Wow" Titus breathed Li Wei smiled weakly, his arm was obviously hurt from when the boat had collapsed and using his Elemental Powers was very draining. "Wait a minute" Kopi screamed, barely containing her desperation "Where is Argentus!?" Li Wei's eyes flashed with panic "I will go find him..." "No way." Titus protested "You're hurt. I'll go find him, no arguing. If Argentus is still...out there, I need to act now." And he left before anyone ''could ''argue. Li Wei and Kopi waited for Argentus, the air around them crackling with lightning and waves crashing into the force field every so often. With each wave Li Wei gasped, the pain was forcing him to become weaker and weaker. Then, finally, Titus reappeared, Argentus in his arms. Kopi rushed over to them, using that opportunity to hug Titus. "We're running out of time." Kopi said dismally "Argentus doesn't look so good, Master is really hurt, and the storm is not letting up." "We still have one hope." Li Wei whispered "It will take all of my strength, but I trust it will pay off." "No, Master Li Wei we need you." Titus protested "Titus. You are passionate, spirited, and strong. You are deserving of the position of Elemental Master." Titus nodded and Kopi helped Li Wei to stay afloat. "By the power vested in me Li Wei, Master of Energy, I declare you Titus.....Master of Water..." Li Wei's voice faltered and he collapsed. At that the forcefield broke and Kopi was plunged back into the water. ''Oh no! It didn't work. ''A wave came rolling in, ready to hit Kopi when all of a sudden it stopped--Titus was holding it back. Taking a deep breath he tossed the wave back out to sea and calmed the storm. With a swift move of his hand another tidal wave gracefully scooped up Kopi, Argentus, and Li Wei. With Titus leading the wave, he brought the trio to a small beach. Kopi had been right there still were elemental masters to be found, and Titus was a powreful addition. Thanks to him they were safe...for now. '''Next: The Beginnings: Book Fourteen Nature' Category:Fanfictions Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories